Policies
Policies User Level Policies In order to better keep track of how active a user is and how long they have been here we have devised a new system of levels. Once you have achieved each level, it unlocks more of the site that you are able to participate in. Entry Level This is for new users who have been here a week or less, and have one character spot. You may however start making minor characters at any level, within the realm of being reasonable, you must be able to maintain a level of activity that will allow you to role play all your characters at some point. So though we don't set a specific limit on minor characters, we will deny new minor character claims if you already have a large number of characters and are not active enough to maintain them. First Level This is for users who have been here at least one week and now have two character spots. Second Level This is for users who have been here at least two weeks and now have three character spots. Third Level This is for users who have been here at least three weeks, now have four character spots available to them, and can now join on quests, and opens up 4 character spots for the Broken Covenant. Fourth Level This is for users who have been here at least four weeks, now have six character spots available to them, can now lead quests of their own as well as challenge for positions of power within the camp. If there are open Rollback spots, this is also the level that you can nominate yourself for consideration for these spots. Fifth Level This is for users who have been here at least five weeks, and now have eight character spots available to them. This is the highest level a user can obtain aside from Rollbacks, Administrators and Bureaucrats. At this level you can also go up for admin spots, if you are already a rollback and there is an open spot on the administration team. Character Creation Policy Characters are an essential part of role playing. They are the very base of everything that happens. But when there are such important things, there must be regulations. Character Creation To create a character, one must go to the guide, and follow the instructions on the page. Then go to Forum:Claiming. Make sure to sign the forum. A member of the Administration team will look at the forum, and tell you if your character is okay. It can be a member of a tribe or any other species,. NOTE: Being a member of the Green Tribes is not necessarily "better". Even character's of other tribes are the same on this wiki. After the character is created, you will make page is made for the character. General Rules * Multiple characters may be made for one user, but he/she has to be able to handle all of them. Even if you are a high enough level to have multiple characters that doesn't mean you have to have the maximum amount of characters allowed, if you don't have time to role play them. * Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name). They should also not be named after characters from well known media sources, such as Harry Potter or Bruce Wayne. * Your character must be of your own original creation. You can not steal ideas from other media, or use a character from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (Other media includes films, TV shows, manga, anime, cartoons, books and/or comics.) You also cannot steal ideas from other users. The history of your character should be as unique to you as possible.This however does not pertain to species in general. If you have come up with a new idea for a spiecies, although the rpg site should in general adhere to the basic principles of how the new spiecies character works, that doesn't mean others can't also have a spiecies of that type. For instance, using Harry Potter is a blatant rip off from J.K. Rowling, but the idea of wizards in general was not hers, is not owned by her, and can be used by anyone. * After two weeks of user inactivity characters are at severe risk of demotion, displacement, or deletion. Administrators reserve the right to implement any of the prior punishments if deemed necessary. * Upon creating an account at this wiki a user automatically receives a slot in which to create a character. From there they receive additional slots according to their user levels. As stated above characters must be maintained and remain somewhat active. Administrators reserve the right to disallow additional creation of characters. ** Creation of minor characters may start at any level, however, abusing the privilege of being allowed any number of minor characters will not be tolerated, you should still have some level of ability and time to role play any and all characters you have, including minor ones. * Each user may have a maximum of three characters in a single tribe and only one of those may hold a position of power. * For the sake of role play, it would be best if no child under the age of 9, be at roleplayed but can be talked about(eg."Have you met my little sister she is such a cute six year old," ect.). Character Page Standards * Template:My Character should be at the top of every character page. This makes it easier for people to know what user controls what character. * Template:Character Infobox can be used on character pages. It is not required, but it is recommended. * Character pages must be properly categorized. Here are the categories required: ** Category:Characters ** The tribe of the character (Category:Black for member's of the Black Tribe). ** If the character is one of the ten Marona, the type of Marona (Category: Animal Marona) ** Optional categories also include male/female, birth year, user owner etc. * Character pages should be substantially more than a photo, name and sentence. They need to have actual bio/history/facts about the character, if you receive a notice that your page is too short or needs to be improved in some way, and do not do so by 5 days following the request, the character will be put on lock down, until the problem is corrected, if it has not been fixed after 14 days, the user will receive a warning. * Your bio and history also needs to be within reason, as this is a role play wiki and not a fan fiction wiki, these characters are interacting with each other. Characters should not be OP. * If you wish to create some sort of new species that is not alredy on the site, the new species must be approved by the Administration team. Power standards Your characters powers need to be taken off the tribe's page of your tribe, and need to be within reason. You can't use powers based off other tribes(unless your half-half but then your only allowed certin powers). Also, the leader powers are only for the leader. Un-Claimed Characters It is required characters be claimed with the claiming forum. If a character is made without being claimed, the creator will be notified with a warning. The page will be deleted. The user will have the option of making a claim request. If he/she does then the page will be un-deleted. Picture's In the process of making characters, most users like to find pictures off the internet to represent their character. Because doing so has become very popular, it is necessary to have a few ground rules for the use of pictures. General Image Policies #The image you choose can not already be in use by another character that was here first. #The image you use can not have logos or copyrights clearly stamped on the photos. #The images should be tasteful, no nudity, or showing of private parts. #The picture shouldn't be overly recognisable to the larger population, if you question whether or not a image you want to use is too recognisable, you can submit it for approval to the judging panel also if you see an image that you feel is in breach of this policy point it out to an admin and it will be voted on. The voting will be open for one week, for users level 5 and up to vote on to either keep it or to have it deleted. ##'Examples of an Image that Might be too Recognisable': ###Harry Potter ###Ichigo Kurosaki ###Sasuke Uchiha ###Brad Pitt ##'Examples of Images probably ok': ###Actors who are primarily only popular in a certain country and not world wide. ###Fan art that doesn't resemble an anime character enough to be recognisable.